The Return of Lightningclan
by Iwriteandfail
Summary: A long time ago, there lived four clans in what is known as the sun forest. All the clans had broken up, and have been gone for many seasons, until now. A cat named Rainmoon comes to Silhouette in a dream telling her of the clans that used to be. Follow Silhouette on her journey of bringing back a clan that hasn't been heard of in many moons.


**hi everyone! I am Iwriteandfail! And as the username suggests, I do fail at writing and I post stories anyways! So this is a REALLY only one and the chapters are so short, I'll post it all here. So if you read this, ok then! **

Prologue: everything was dark. the land was flat for as long as you can see. a silver cat appears out of nowhere. the stars in her fur told me this cat was special. the silver cat walks forward until she is right in front of me. "hello young one," says the silver cat."I am rainmoon." I look at her pelt again. it has stars in it so what does that mean? "I am dead," says the rainmoon as if reading my thoughts. "hi," I say in a quite voice. I am a little scared now. "don't be scared little one I know you are but I need your help," says rainmoon. it sounds urgent. "I need you to get a group of cats together.. to become a clan."

chapter 1

after rainmoon left I didn't know what to say. what did she mean? so I start a group of cats called a clan? that makes no sense! maybe she will come back. I hope. my name is silhouette. why would rainmoon pick me to lead a "clan"? I guess I am smarter than others maybe. I go to my nest in a bush and fall asleep. I wake into a dream everything is like my normal dreams but then rainmoon comes. "hello silhouette. I want you to meet someone," says rainmoon. she turns around and a tabby cat walks up. "hi I am mudstar," says the tabby. "i was the leader of a clan once but our clan scattered and now we all live in starclan," sighs mudstar. "And now you must remake the clan that I failed to keep together."

chapter 2

mudstar pads up to me and rests her muzzle on my head. "please," he says, "please help us." all of a sudden a large group of cats appear and they look sad. I lift up my muzzle and say clearly, "I will help you. I will rebuild the clan that was destroyed so long ago." I hear meows of happiness. "as long as I live I will try to keep the clan together. what will the clans name be?" I ask. "the clan was called LightningClan. and now it is time for you to get your nine lives," says mudstar. I nod because rainmoon had told me that. "now let's begin!"

chapter 3

six more cats walk up next to mudstar and rainmoon. " these are some of my warriors from my time leading the clan," says mudstar. " this is bumblewing, ashwillow, cinderpaw, thistletail, blossomwisker, and sharpflower," says rainmoon. "they were some of my best warriors," meows mudstar happily. mudstar pads forward and says, "with this life I give you leadership, every leader gets that. it's the power from our first leader ever, lightningstar." a rush of small pain runs through me. cinderpaw steps up and says "with this life I give you mentoring" he nods and steps back. "with this life I give you courage," says bumblewing. he seems nice. "with this life I give you healing," says ashwillow who I am guessing she was medicine cat. "with this life I give you tiredless energy," says rainmoon."with this life I give you nobility," says thistletail. every time I get a new life a small rush of pain goes through me. "with this life I give you faith," says blossomwisker. she looks at me and nods a thank you. "with this last life I give you love and care," says sharpflower. I was surprised about how much the last life hurt. "you now have nine lifes and now you need a leader name,"says mudstar. "from now on your name is duskstar."

chapter 4

I woke up soon after that. I knew that today I have to start to gather cats for lightningclan. I don't know where to start! I decide to go to twoleg place to find some kittypets. as I enter twoleg place I instantly see all the kittypets on their fences. three of them jump down and walk towards me. "hi I am mint," says the smallest cat."who are you?" I purr and say, " hi mint I am silh.. duskstar. I am the leader of lightningclan." the tallest one pads up. "why are you here if you have others to get back to?" he growls. I can tell he doesn't like me. "I don't have anyone yet. I came here to see if anyone wants to join. there is a meeting at the water pool at sunset," I say and point my tail to the small pool of water in the center of the twoleg nests. "fine we will meet you there at sunset," growls the tallest cat. "see you then!" exclaims mint.

chapter 5

I see many more cats and ask them to come. lots sayed yes. I am waiting at the water pool for the ones who said yes. it is sunset now and the first that show up are Mint and her brothers. "hi!" says mint running ahead of her brothers. I nod to her and watch as the others walk up. all of them nod a greetings when they come closer. I jump up onto the rock that surrounds the water pool. "ok everyone! the meeting is starting!" I say loud enough for all of them to hear. everyone sits right after I said that. I nod to the last of the cats that show up, and now it's really time for the meeting to start.

chapter 6

here I go. "I am duskstar leader of the new lightningclan. there used to be a lightningclan many moons ago but the clan separated. they all scattered but seven sunrises ago a cat named rainmoon came to me in a dream and told me I had to bring back lightningclan." I start and I pause to make sure that everyone is still listening. "I accepted it and last night I got the nine lifes of a leader. and I came here to find cats to join, to be clanmates and that is why I gathered all of you. now that you know what happened the question is, will you join?" I finish off. I hear them all murmuring hopefully they will say yes. "ok so everyone get into a line so I can get final answers!" I yowl to everyone. they are good listeners luckily I would love for all of them to join lightning clan. I jump down and walk up to mint and her brothers who were first. "so?" I say, "will you join lightningclan?"

chapter 7

I look at mint's tallest brother waiting for an answer. finally he says "no we will not." "WHAT?!" screams mint. "YOU SAID WE WOULD!" I look back at mint she started crying. "I changed my mind mint and that's that," he says sternly. "BUT YOU PROMISED ME THAT WE WOULD!" mint cries out. mint's other brother which for the first time he spoke infront of me and he says "husk you promised us and THAT'S that ok? you don't have to come with us you can stay, but me and mint are going." so that's his name! "well sparrow you don't get make the decisions so we stay!" says husk. he is mean. "just because your taller and stronger doesn't make you older husk! I am older than you and you know that you stupid furball! me and mint are going," says sparrow and he and mint walk over and stand behind me. husk glares at me. "fine, go die for all i care!" husk yowls and he runs away. I nod to mint and sparrow and I go to the next cats. "ok! so everyone just follow me if you are joining and if you are not sure then meet me here tomorrow at sunhigh!" I yell to the group of cats.

chapter 8

I am happy to see that half the cats are following to the extra nests. everyone curls up right as we get there. it is moonhigh now so everyone falls asleep instantly a look at them and purr. I will have a good clan. I wake into a dream again and find that rainmoon is waiting for me. "hello duskstar," she says, "I see you have the clan starting well!"I yawn. "yes it was a long night," I say and yawn again. "you will have to find a real camp tomorrow you do know that right?" says rainmoon. "yes of course I know that!" I say and yawn again. "see you sometime soon," says rainmoon then I get to real dreams and sleep. I wake up before everyone else the next morning. I go out and quickly catch mice for everyone. in all thats thirteen for now. as they wake up they each eat one mouse and when we finish eating I jump up onto a rock and yowl and they sit. "ok! so everyone stay here ok? I don't want to lose any of you yet! I am going to see if I can get more clan members!" they all meow an agreement and I hop down. "sparrow can I trust you to be incharge of the hunting patrols and lead for a little bit?" I ask but I am uncertain about my choice. "of course duskstar! I promise the clan will be ok!" replies sparrow in happiness. I nod to him and I turn and run towards twoleg place.

chapter 9

when I reach twoleg place I see all the cats from last night that weren't sure they wanted to join waiting at the water pool. "hello everyone!" I yowl as I jump onto water pools rocks. they all murmur a greetings and then go silent. "this is the final day I am coming here so I will ask for the last time- will you join?"I ask with confidence. I jump down and I see every cat form a line. the first cats were brother and sister. "hello smudgy. hi spots." I say and nod to them. "hello duskstar and the answer is yes. yes we will join," says smudgy, the tom cat of the two. I nod and purr. right as I go up to the next cats they answered, "we will join. I am diamond and this is my little sister sapphire," says the older sister, who's name is apparently diamond. I nod to them and go to the next cat. "hello Tyger ho-" I say before he interrupts, "yes I will join!" purrs Tyger happily. I purr back. I nod and go to the next cat, talon. he looks like a very strong and fast, and he can hunt, I think. he nods his head which means yes. I go down the line and all but 5 of them said yes. I went to the last cat. she looked up at me. "hello I am rocky. i will join but no one else in twoleg place can know ok? she asks in a small voice. "yes your secret's safe with me," I promise her. "ok everyone follow me if you are joining we must hurry!" a yowl to them. we start heading back to our make-shift camp.

chapter 10

we run back towards camp and in a few fox-lengths more we will be there. when we get back I see that everyone is still here and they are all waiting for us. I jump onto a tall rock and yowl "everyone join here under tallrock for a clan meeting!" everyone hurries and sits infront of me. when they go silent I say "now that we are all together we must find a real camp, a good camp!" I hear yowls of approval and I jump down. "I will take a few of you to look for a camp! I will take sparrow, smudgy, mint, sapphire and fangs!" the group gathers off to the side and wait for me. "I will leave Tyger in charge of camp ok? make sure to hunt!" I yowl to Tyger as we run out of make shift camp. my small group follows me. "ok now! we will split in two and meet back here at sunset! I will take mint and fangs and sparrow will take smudgy and sapphire!" sparrow nods and they run off in the other direction. "ok follow me. this way," I say to mint and fangs. we run off in the other direction and watch what we pass to see if anything looks like a good camp. we don't run very long when fangs yowls "duskstar stop!" I try to stop but it was too late, I can't feel the ground under me anymore. I am falling, falling into a deep gorge.

chapter 11 (fangs speaks)

"duskstar stop!" I yowl right when I see the gorge. I see her paws try to scramble to stop but didn't work. she fell of te side of the cliff! "duskstar! duskstar! duskstar!" mint and I yell and we run to the edge. "help! help me! help!" we hear her scream but we can't. there's no way to. I walk along the edge and find a safe path down the gorge. "mint follow me!" I yowl to her and she obeys. I run as fast as I can down the 'safe' path and I trip over a rock. I can't stop myself I am sliding down now and it is, fun! I see mint follow, doing the same thing I am. "mint stay sliding down I will meet you down there!" I yell as loud as possible. I stand up and sharpclaws forbid I start falling just like duskstar! she probably is at the bottom now I think to myself as I fall. I try to get to the gorge walls and I land on a rock and start running down the wall again. I get to the bottom and start looking for duskstar. "duskstar! duskstar can you here me?!" I yowl. I look and keep on calling her name. "over here.." I hear her say in a small voice. I see her in a fluffy patch of flowers. "duskstar are you ok?!" I ask when I get up to her. "I am fine I just need to rest," murmurs duskstar. "ok I will go find mint and bring her here," I say and I nod to her and run off to find mint. I find her hiding in a small patch of grass. she is excited to see me and I bring her to duskstar. " it's almost sunset we best be going. starclan forbid we are late!" duskstar purrs in amusement. "let's get moving then!" meows mint.

chapter 12

I am still hurting but I am ok I guess. we walk over to the safe path to go up and I stop and look around. "are you coming duskstar?" asks mist. " look around. I, I think this can be our camp," I say to fangs. fangs stares at me in confusion. "this gorge? but what if cats make the same mastake you did? they could be hurt badly!" says fangs sort of yowling. " well I am you leader and I say this is our camp!" I declare. mist looks happy but fangs looks mad, he has a fear scent on him. "fangs whats wrong?" I say. he looks up at me in sadness. "well it's that, when I was I kit me and my brothers went out on our own. our mother, we called her sweet, was very sick. we went out to find herbs for sweet and our only sister named bella. we ran for a little bit but then there was a huge open space in front of us. my oldest brother, his name was scamper, yowled for us to stop but when we did my other brother, shade, and i ran into him. he fell of the side of the cliff and he yowled for us and yowled and told us he will be ok and go back to sweet. that's the last we heard from him but I blame myself for letting him fall," says fangs and i can see the sadness in his eyes when he finishes. "fangs it's ok I will let you lead us down the gorge to help us go the safe way down," I say in sympathy. he looks at his paws and says, " if I lead them and one of them falls everyone will blame me!" I look at him and say, " I will lead them down the safe way down ok? I will bring them to safety. I promise."

chapter 13

we walk back to the place where we left sparrow smudgy and sapphire. they are waiting there looking around worried. " thank the sharpclaws you're back!" says sapphire. " we where so worried!" "I thought you had been eaten by a fox or something!" meows smudgy. " its ok we umm well duskstar fell off the side of the gorge," says fangs but I interrupt and say, "I am fine the cliff wasn't two steep and also umm I think it will be a good camp." they look shocked but I don't look at them again. I flick the tip of my tail and signal them to follow. we make it back to our make shift camp. I see Tyger sitting in the center of everyone as to guard them. "your back!" says Tyger. " what does sharpclaws mean anyways?" I ask him. "sharpclaws are well forest cats that used to live here. all us kittypets called them the protectors. they have protected all of the kittypets for so long so that when one of them died protecting starlight, one of the kittypets, she went up to him and said, I am sorry you died protecting me, I will honor you by giving all the cats who have died protecting us a name, you will be called sharpclaws in honor of your bravery. she buried the cat and she told everyone to thank the sharpclaws who have protected us for years and then they all left but we still honor them. we will always honor them," says Tyger. I nod to him and I find a nest and fall asleep.

chapter 14

in the morning I get up instantly and jump onto a rock and yowl. everyone looks tired but they all gather. "it is time we go to our real camp!" I yowl to them and they yowl in happiness. "everyone we have to leave now so follow me!" I finish and jump down. they all follow me. we run for a while but when we get close to the gorge edge I stop. "the next part is a little steep so please be careful," I tell them. fangs steps up to me and says, " I think we should go in four groups it would be less dangerous." I think about it and reply, "that is a good idea. everyone go into four groups! I will lead one and fangs, Tyger, and diamond will be the other group leaders." the group leaders nod to me. "ok so my group first then diamond then Tyger then fangs," I finish and everyone gets into four groups. I pick my group and I say, "ok so when the group before yours is half way down then you go." I signal to my group to follow and they instantly stay in silence so that no one gets distracted. they copy the way I go down we are half way down and I hope that diamonds group is following. when we get to the edge jump I turn back to face my group. "ok so everyone be carful this jump is a little far down," I tell them and flick my tail and jump I get to the bottom and I turn back and my group gets down safely. now I have to wait for the other three groups and I hope they get down safely.

chapter 15

everyone makes it down. I am happy we are all safe now. "ok now we have to find dens for medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, a nursery and an elders den!" I yowl from a tall rock. I guess this is the clan meeting place now. I jump down and I notice a crack in the rock. I scent inside then walk in. I look around and see small cracks that let light in. I guess this will be the leaders den! I look around and don't find anything suspicious. " duskstar are you in here?" I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see the outline of fangs in the entrance. "yah I'm here. what's wrong fangs?" I ask. he walks closer to me. "I didn't know where you were! I was worried there was a fox in here or something. but..." he says and looks around. "this could be your den duskstar! it's perfect! good lighting and safe and well umm.." he says then purrs in amusement. I flick him in the ear with my tail. "I get it. it needs to get cleaned up but we need dens for you others first!" I purr. "yah let's go then we have lots of work to do!" says fangs. we walk out and see that Tyger had found a crevasse big enough for the warriors den. "good find Tyger!" I hear sapphire say. "actually mint found it," says Tyger. we all look up at him in astonishment and we see mint come out. "good find mint! that's a perfect warriors den!" I say and jump up onto the ledge infront of it. "it was nothing.." she says and jumps down. I follow her down and turn around to see Tyger following me down. "warriors den found, apprentices, nursery and elders to go!" says twila, another one of my warriors. I turn to her and say, "well we also need a medicine den." she looks at me. "duskstar we already found it! follow me," says twila. she leads me to a bramble thicket and I see a path through it. she ducks under and I follow. "see? it's perfect! there's a small bramble part for the medicine cat and another quiet spot for the sick cats! and a small stream so the sick cats won't have to go far for a drink!" says twila happily. I look around and turn back to her. "your right this is perfect! did you find it?" I ask astonished. she nods. "thank you twila there are perfect places to put herbs in. right in the cracks there will be the place for them!" I say. this clan if really coming together! I sit down and start thinking. twila looks worried and then she asks, "duskstar are you ok? you've been sitting there for a while." I turn towards her. "twila did you ever think, or consider being a medicine cat?" I ask. she looks surprised and answers, "yes I guess but how will we know if I am the right choice for medicine cat? I can't be a medicine cat unless starclan approves!" she is sad now. "it's getting late lets go eat," I say then I go out. she follows but she is staring at her paws as she walks. we eat then I see half of them go to the warriors den and the rest find places among the rocks and plants. I go to my den and scrape up some leaves and fall asleep.

chapter 16

I wake into a dream. I feel like a kit again chasing butterflies with my brother, fade. I don't know what happened to him after I left. I miss him badly. I follow the butterfly into a field. it disappears and then I see rainmoon. "rainmoon! it's so good to see you!" I say and run up ti her. she purrs a greeting. "hello duskstar. I see you are running the clan well. she turns around and walks toward the bushes opposite from me. I sit down and watch her. "it's ok come here," says rainmoon. I see a outline of a cat and then as it comes closer I see that it is Twila. "twila? is it really you?" I ask shocked. "duskstar? where are we?" asks twila. rainmoon brings twila towards me and they both sit down. "twila I am rainmoon. I know you have heard of me," says rainmoon. "wow! it's so great to see you for real! I never thought I would meet the cat who started lightningclan!" says twila in awe. "yes it is great to meet you to. but the thing is, we need you to be medicine cat. you have skills that you don't know about," says rainmoon. twila tilts her head to one side. "really! that is so great! I really didn't think I could be medicine cat. how can I prove you that I am a good medicine cat?" asks twila. "well we need to see you with healing herbs and we need you to find the sacred place where any cat can share tongues with starclan," says rainmoon. "is there any way I can find this place by next sundown?" asks twila. rainmoon looks into twila's eyes for a minute and then twila nods. "you have to leave now twila and take a companion with you," says rainmoon urgently. "I will leave at sunrise," declares twila. she turns back to me. "duskstar can I take Tyger with me?" asks twila. "yes and I give you until next sunrise before I send someone out to find you," I say to her. she nods. "it is time you two get going. twila it is time for you to go and find the sacred place and duskstar your clan needs you know," says rainmoon and she fades away and I wake up to it raining.

chapter 17 (twila speaks)

I wake up from the meeting with rainmoon and I find it raining. it is perfect for traveling, not I think to myself. I get up and stretch and I walk to duskstars den. she greets me. "are you ready to get Tyger and set off?" she asks me when I enter. "yah after we eat I guess," I answer. "well you best be getting Tyger then!" replys duskstar. I nod and walk out. I jump onto the ledge in front of the warriors den and I see Tyger right in the front. I poke him in the side a few times before he wakes up. I signal for him to follow me. we jump down and when he lands I say, " we have to go on a journey. we have to find the sacred place.." I say then he interrupts, "I know I had a dream about it. let's go eat. then we will leave." I nod and we meet duskstar at the fresh kill pile. "ok you guys you have to leave before anyone sees you," says duskstar. we both nod and we eat. when we finish it is almost dawn. "we will be back soon," purrs Tyger. we go to the camp entrance. I am confident we will be back sooner then expected. I follow the route that I know. I set a steady pace and Tyger imitates me. at sunhigh we stop and hunt. we each caught squirrels and finished them quickly. "let's keep going we need to be back my sundown tomorrow," says Tyger. "yes let's get going. we are really close I can feel it," I reply and I set a new pace, which is faster. it takes until sunset when we get to the tunnel that I saw in my dream. we stop at the entrance of the tunnel which looks like there are teeth. "so are we going to go in?" asks Tyger. "well I guess we have no choice," I reply. I go ford into the tunnel and right away notice that it is getting smaller. I have to duck down now. "twila? I can't fit any longer," says Tyger. "Tyger it's only a little longer it is starting to get bigger this is the only skinny place," I tell him confidently. he ducks down farther. "I'm trusting you on this one twila," says Tyger. it doesnt take too long before the tunnel widens and we get into a cavern. "were here," I murmur. "should I uh come in?" asks Tyger. "let me go first. this is my duty," I tell him but before I enter the cavern we hear paw steps behind us. we both turn around and hiss. "who's there? why were you following us?" Tyger hisses.

chapter 18 "my name is fade and your in my den!" hisses the cat. "this isn't your den this is the sacred cavern from starclan!" I hiss to fade. he snickers and says, "starclan? that's just a tale to scare kits!" Tyger walks up to him. "you calling her a liar?" says Tyger madly. "well it's not my fault you believe in a kits tale!" growls fade. "Tyg, hold him back I need to do the ceremony right now it's almost moonhigh!" I say and I go into the cavern. I hear hissing from behind me but I don't listen. I go and lay down by the stone in the center of the cavern and touch my nose to it. I whole flash of new energy goes into me and I am in starclan now. "hello twila. its good to see that you made it to the lightningstone safely," says rainmoon when I come up to her. "yes the lightningstone is very beautiful. why is it called the lightningstone?" I say. "it used to be called the star-rock. but now its only lightningclan here," says rainmoon. "you have to go deeper into the cavern there is a hidden tunnel go in there right now," says rainmoon an then I am awake again. I hear more snarls and hisses but I go to the hidden tunnel. I go in the smaller cavern and notice a small pool of water. *put your muzzle in the water* I hear a voice say. I lay down next to it and rest my muzzle in the small pool. I go into starclan again but this time more clearer. "good you came. now is the time we give you the ceremony for medicine cats," says rainmoon and then I see three cats come from behind her. "ashwillow you go first," says rainmoon and a grey cat steps ford. "I am ashwillow, the last medicine cat o lightningclan before we scattered. I gave duskstar the life of healing for her nine lives," says ashwillow. she looks at rainmoon and she nods. "I say this in the name of lightningstar the wise first leader of lightningclan, for this skilled cat as chosen the path of a medicine cat," says ashwillow. then the dusty orange cat steps foward. "with this choosing you have to protect the clan equally and never neglect a cat in danger or in pain, do you except?" says the dusty orange cat. "I do," I say. I am a little sad about not having a mate but oh well. the last cat who is black with white speckles steps infront. "then by the word of lightingstar we give you your medicine cat name that you will be called by as long as you walk in lightningclan," says the black cat. ashwillow comes ford again. "from now on your name is roseleaf."

chapter 19 (roseleaf speaks)

right after I got my medicine cat name they all left and I was in the lightningpool (as it is apparently called). I go out of the tunnel and find Tyger looking for me. "there you are twila! we were looking all over for you!" he says relieved. "what do you mean we?" I ask. "me and fade," he says. "since when were you to friends?" I ask. "well you were gone for a while so we talked and I found out he has a sister who might be in our clan," says Tyger. "ok well it's time for your ceremony Tyger," I murmur to him. "twila are you ok?" he asks and then something clicks in my head. "my name isn't twila anymore. it's roseleaf," I tell him. "whoa ok I will do my ceremony now," he says and goes over to the moonstone. "lie down and touch your muzzle to the stone," I instruct him. I see fade so the same but I don't stop him. it takes a little while but eventually Tyger and fade both wake up. Tyger comes up to me right away. "we have to get home now," he says and heads toward the tunnel shadow follows and I hurry and get infront of them. "shouldn't you let a warrior go before you?"says fade annoyingly. "I can do what I want," I mutter to him. I lead them to the front and it is sunrise now. "we have to hurry and get home duskstar will be worried!"I say and set a running pace. we make it half way by running but then I get

really hungry so we stop to hunt. we all eat mice and then head out again still running. "Tyger are we going to make it in time?" I ask him. "my name is Tigerwhisker now and yes we will make it I am guessing," says Tigerwhisker which is a weird new warrior name. we start running faster and it is now sunset and we are just entering lightningclan territory. we are a bit slower from all the running but we get to the entrance to camp just in time. we head in through the wall of brambles which was a small tunnel thing that is now our entrance to camp. we get in and everyone comes to greet us. "I see you came back safely," duskstar says happily. "yes it was tiring," i reply and yawn. I hear fade walk up behind me. "silhouette? is it really you?" asks fade. "fade? yes it is me! I go by duskstar now," answers duskstar and she runs up to greet him. "I missed you so much little sister. i have searched everywhere for you after you left! I was so worried a fox had gotten you or something!" says fade and he nuzzles duskstar. "fade I was worried about you too. I never stopped thinking about you! I had a dream about you the other day!" says duskstar. I yawn again and duskstar gets the message. "I will talk to you two in the morning so go get some rest. go into one of the dens and pick a nest for now we are almost established with dens," orders duskstar. Tigerwhisker follows me into the medicine den. "we will have to get up early tomorrow anyways so we might as well be in the same place," says Tigerwhisker. I nod and I show him the extra leaf nest. "good night roseleaf," says Tigerwhisker. "night Tigerwhisker," I mutter and fall asleep.

chapter 20 (duskstar speaks)

i watch twila and Tyger go into the medicine den. I turn back to see everyone heading to there nests. "fade do you want to stay with me in my den tonight?" I ask him. he flicks his attention bak to me. "ofcorse I would love to! I missed you so much and now that I found you I can't leave you so soon!" replys fade and he follows me to my den. "here this is an extra nest you can use it," I tell him about my nest. "where's yours?" he asks me. "it's umm right behind these rocks!" I tell him about the random leaf pile. "I don't believe you. you use your real nest and I will make my own," he tells me an he just scrapes up some leaves and lays down. "Tigerwhisker is a very nice cat you know," says fade after I lay down. "wait what? who's Tigerwhisker?" I ask him. he yawns and puts his muzzle on his paws. "oh yah I bet you're tired you can tell me tomorrow," I say then put my muzzle on my paws and fall asleep. I wake into starclan again. "hello rainmoon," I greet her as she walks up. "duskstar how are you? I see you and your brother are finally reunited! congratulations but you can't let him join the clan," says rainmoon. I stare at her shocked. "he doesnt believe in starclan duskstar he can't be in the clan," says rainmoon sadly. "bring him here," I reply madly. rainmoon looks taken aback but she brings him anyways. "sillohette where are we? I mean duskstar," says fade when he comes in the dream. "fade this is starclan," I tell him. "but t-they aren't supposed to exist! even if they did I thought the only way to get there is if you die. are we dead?" asks fade nervously. "no. this is rainmoon she summoned us to starclan to talk to her," I tell him almost laughing about him asking if we were dead. "I can't believe starclan is real! where are all the other cats that are supposed to be here?" asks fade. "they didn't want to come and talk right now," purrs rainmoon. "duskstar, my sister, will you let me join lightningclan?" asks fade. I look at rainmoon. "we have to do a ceramony for you. do you want to do it?" rainmoon asks fade. he nods and then mudstar comes. "I the last leader of lightningclan before they were reborn call opon lightningstar to watch over this cat. he has wished to join the clan and to learn the ways of the clan. we will honor this cat with a warrior name because of his age. fade do you promise to believe in starclan, learn and obey the warrior code, and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" asks mudstar. "I do," says fade. "then by the powers of us, starclan, I give you your warrior name. from now on your name is fadedclaw. we honor you for joining the clan and you are now a full member of lightningclan," finishes mudstar.

chapter 21

me and fadedclaw wake up at the same time. "I can't believe it! all of mothers stories were true! I will protect the clan and will fight for it until my last breath!" whispers fadedclaw. I nod. "go get Tyger and twila and bring them here. *I am guessing she doesn't know there warrior names yet, thinks fadedclaw.* he nods ands exits my den. the next minute he comes back with twila and Tyger. before I can say anything twila says, "my name is not twila anymore. it's roseleaf and Tyger is a full warrior named Tigerwhisker." I nod and purr a bit. "roseleaf and Tigerwhisker I am no longer fade I am fadedclaw," he says triumphantly. they glance over at each other surprised but don't be mean about about it. I nod and see everyone is getting up. I go out and jump onto tallrock. "everyone join here for a clan meeting!" I yowl. they hurry out yawning. when I see everyone seated and roseleaf,fadedclaw and Tigerwhisker sit at the foot of the rock. "ok! first thing, you all know Tyger,twila, and my brother fade, but they are all full members of the clan know. they are known as Tigerwhisker, fadedclaw, and roseleaf who is the medicine cat," I say. the cats below murmur welcomes. "Tigerwhisker and fadedclaw will be training you in the newly found training field. it isn't far from camp so we can get there easy. they will start taking small groups of you tomorrow. mint I'm sorry to say you aren't old enough yet to train," I tell them. "I will be happy to stay in camp for another moon until I am sixmoons. is that ok duskstar?" asks mint. I nod. "I guess I should give you all apprentice names even though most of you are old enough to be warriors," I jump down as I say that.

chapter 22

everyone is excited to get there apprintce names. "these names are completely temporary. some of you will have your full names really soon," I tell them. "smudgy come ford," I say. he steps foward. "I say these words for starclan. all of these cats are ready to train quickly to become full members of lightningclan," I start. "smudgy you will be known as smudgepaw," I say. the next cat steps up. "sparrow you will now and always be known by sparrowclaw. you have proven to be made an early warrior but you all still have to train," I meow. he looks at me surprised and nods. "mint you will still be mint for now," I say, she nods. " spots will be spottedpaw. diamond will be silverpaw. sapphire will be redpaw. rocky you will stay with mint for a moon. fangs you will be known as sharpfang, a full member of the clan. bella you will be cinderpaw," I say all that and then pause to look up. they all nod or there new names. "wait, bella?" says sharpfang. "bella is it you?" he asks. "what do you mean?" says bella. " I don't know who you are so leave my kit alone," says another cat. the cat walks up and sits next to bella. "what's your name?" asks sharpfang. "my name is sweet," she growls. "whats with you?," she growls again. sharpfang stares at her with surprise and happiness. "what's with you?" asks sweet. "it's fangs!" says sharpfang. "fangs! thank the sharpclaws I found you!" purrs bella. "I-I thought you were dead..," wispers sharpfang. "can you work this out later?" I ask. sharpfang nods and then bella accepts her new name, cinderpaw. "ok back to the names," I say.

chapter 23

everyone who got there name already step to the side. I nod once. "talon, you will be talonpaw," I meow. "Willie you will be darkpaw. Fox you will be foxpaw. chill, you will be... icepaw. flame you are firepaw. acorn you will be..." I say but then acorn interrupts, "acornpaw." I nod. "ok. misty you will be mistyheart. you have proven to me that you are ready early," I continued. "thank you duskstar," purrs mistyheart. I see the other shift from one side to another so I continue. "bull you will be mudpaw. angel you will be tinypaw. snowy you will be snowpaw. spike you will be thornpaw. berry you will be berrypaw. wildflame you will be swiftpaw," I finish. swiftpaw nods and goes to join the others. "what about me duskstar?" asks sweet. "I need to talk to you sweet in my den," I say. I hope what I ask her won't offend her. we go into my den. "sweet I was wondering if you really want to be a warrior," I say. she stares at her paws for a minute. "I am not getting younger. I will still fight for my clan but I will retire to the elder den," says sweet. I nod and go out and call everyone back to the meeting. I start when they all sit. "sweet has chosen to leave the life of a warrior to become an elder," I start. "sweet are you sure you choose this?" I ask her. she nods. "but I will still fight for my clan in battle," she answers. "I wish you many moons of rest sweet," I say. I get ready to jump down but before I do sweet says, "can I umm get a new name also?" I hear a voice in my head. *do it duskstar it's what she wants* "yes from now on you will be known as raintail. I wish you many moons of rest raintail," I finish. "raintail! raintail!" cheers the others. I jump down and say, "all of my warriors follow me I need to talk to you!" I say. the warriors separate from the rest of the group. we go into my den which I luckily big enough. "we need to hurry and train the others," I tell them. "so wait, we get to have our own apprentices or are they all of ours?" asks mistyheart. "they are all of yours. we must hurry though. I will take you out now and train you a bit. then tomorrow we will start training them," I answer. they all nod. they follow me out of my den and I see the others sitting in small groups. I beckon raintail. "while we are out you are in charge," i tell her. she nods and we head out of camp to the sandy hollow.

chapter 24

I don't know what to do. I lead my warriors to the sandy hollow. how do I train them. we arrive. they all stare at me as I sit and think. "so uhh what do we do to start?" asks mistyheart. " have any of you battled others before?" I ask. mistyheart shakes her head, sharpfang growls, and shadowfrost and Tigerwisker look over at each other."ok. fadedclaw and Tigerwisker will train together right now. act Like you were in a real battle but sheathed claws. show us what you got," I tell them. Tigerwisker starts purring in amusement. they go fowrd and crouch. time passes and everyone gets a turn to show their skills. I train them some more fierce moves. it is sunset now. "duskstar is it time to go back to camp?" says Tigerwisker and yawns. mistyheart looks sad as if she doesn't want to stop training. "Tigerwisker,fadedclaw, sparrowclaw, and sharpfang can go back to camp I need a word with you mistyheart," I say. the boys nod and leave sandy hollow.

"what is it duskstar?" asks mistyheart. I turn to her. "do you want extra training?" I ask mistyheart. her eyes light up. "yes! but I am tired now. can we train at dawn?" says mistyheart. I nod. "let's go back to camp," I say. she yawns and we head for camp.

chapter 25

I wake up to a meow outside my den. "duskstar? are you awake?" says the cat from outside. "I am now," I yawn. "oh I'm sorry am I too early? should I come back later? sorry I didn't realize it was this early I will just go back to th..." says who I assume is mistyheart but I interrupt, "just come in." I purr a greeting when mistyheart comes in. "I see you are ready for our training today," I purr to her. she nods. "well let's eat first," I say then get up and stretch. "ok!" meows mistyheart. she Hurries over to the fresh kill pile and grabs a fat chaffinch and brings it over to share with me. we eat quickly and mistyheart waits for me to finish. "ok let's go," I tell her and she instantly stands up and I follow her out of camp. we get to sand hollow and she watches me in silence. "ok first let's review what we did last night," I say. . . . . . .

we train from dawn to sunhigh. "your are a really good fighter," I pant. se nods and pants. "try the jump roll again," I tell her and I sit and watch. she nods and jumps into the air. she flips once and lands perfectly on the twig set we made to be the enemy. she lands on her back paws and brings down her front paws on the front of the twig set. the twigs collapse instantly. "that was the best! you are really strong and fast," I say as I walk over to the set. I set it back up. "now I will try to see who's better," I challenge. she nods and watches me closely. I jump high in the air and roll once and land hard on the twig set. it's back collapses and I bring down my front paws and bring down the front. I hiss at it and look up a mistyheart she is wide eyed. I purr in amusement. "ok you won," she says. ok let's go back to camp and see the camp as busy as ever. "duskstar we need to hunt!" says smugepaw. I yawn. "Tigerwisker can you take out a hunting patrol and sharpfang can you take four cats and find a good place for boundaries," I say they nod and start picking their groups I sit by den entrance and watch the patrols leave and I realize how well we work together. I purr and I hear a voice in my head say *you brought the clan together duskstar. the clan is back once again.*

epilogue

3 moons pass. the clan strengthens. the day comes when I give some of the older apprentices who should have been warriors a moon ago. "let all cats old enough to catch ther own prey join for a clan meeting!" I yowl. two moons ago, mint an rocky became mintpaw and rockpaw. mintpaw is sharpfang's apprentice and rockpaw is tigerwhisker's apprentice. "it is time I made eight of you warriors!" I say once they gathered. "this is a moon over due. talonpaw, silverpaw, smudgepaw, darkpaw, icepaw, mudpaw, thornpaw, and Foxpaw come forward," I yowl. they come up. "do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" I ask. "I do," they all say. "then by the powers starclan I give you your warrior names. talonpaw you will now be known as talonclaw. silverpaw you will be known as silverpetal. smudgepaw you will now be known as smudgefoot. darkpaw, you will be known as darktail. icepaw you will be known as icecloud. mudpaw, you will be known as mudstripe. thornpaw you will be thornpelt. snookpaw you will be foxstripe. starclan honors all of you and we all welcome you as full members of lightningclan," I say. "talonclaw! silverpetal! smudgefoot! darktail! icecloud! mudstripe! thornpelt! foxstripe!" chant all the others. "the other thing I have to do is appoint a deputy," I say after the chants calm down. "Tigerwhisker I trust you to be a great deputy and surve your clan well."

END OF THIS


End file.
